A Tale Of Hope
by Candlelight1994
Summary: They say he is dangerous, he is a snake.But there are people who still believe in him, who still have faith in him and who still love him. But will their hopes reach to him? Will their faith proven right? Will their trust pass the boundaries and bring back the person they used to know?


The sun is setting in the western horizon, slowly and quietly drawing away its rosy lights, welcoming the darkness of night which will soon fall upon the soul society. Everything is so still and quiet under the sunset despite the fact that a great war is coming and inevitable deaths will soon flood this peaceful land.

Everything has changed. Everything about him had changed. This place; this simple courtyard of Third division with beautiful persimmons trees growing gracefully under the dying lights is the only place where the memories have left unchanged. Where are you intending to go this time, Gin? Why won't you tell me where you are going? Does everything we had, everything we shared left in the past along with our memories? Where did you left the boy who saved me and protected me, Gin? Where did you left the man I love? A tear rolls down Matsumoto's fair cheek, glistening her pain ridden face with sorrow and doubt. She leans against the entrance of the commander's quarter and the memories that she can never forget or throw away flood into her mind.

It must be a few days before Rukia Kuchiki was arrested in human world. She remembered how worried she was when she heard the captain of third division was injured severely in fighting off the Manos Grande that invaded human world. She just run out immediately couldn't even said anything to her captain when she heard the news from the hell moth. That night, the sky was clear of clouds and stars were scattered across the dark canvas as though diamonds in rivers of the heaven. She found Gin sitting outside the house, looking up at the sky. White bandages cover half of his exposed chest and the whole length of his left arm. She held back the tears as she watched blood stained bandages on his body and his arm but his face was as always still and blank. She couldn't gather strength to go in and confront him but she just stood at the entrance and quietly looked at him.

His abnormally white body was somewhat looked radiant under the moon light. Her gaze slowly shifted up his bandaged chest and over his shoulders. His silvery white hair was grazing his narrowed eyes just the way it always had since he was young. People shy away from him because of his strange features and his attitude. She too knows that his habit of toying with people's mind is a terrible thing but this strange man, this mysterious man had a strong hold on her heart ever since he saved her over hundreds of years ago.

Years had passed, seasons had changed but this feeling for him had never changed. No matter how many times he left her without a goodbye, without an explanation, she could never hate him or took her feelings away from him. This time too, she only heard the news of him joining the Manos incidence only after he had left. Sometime she just wanted to turn away from him and stop caring about him for toying with her emotions. She bit her lip, trying to keep her feelings under control; she didn't want him to know that something was troubling her.

"You will catch a cold standing there, Rangiku-san." Gin's voice startled her. She felt her cheeks flush as she met his gaze and pushed out a smile. "Come sit with me. I have some persimmons left." He gestured her to sit beside him. Without saying anything, she walked over to him and sat beside him. "I heard you were injured, Gin-san. Are you ok now?" she asked looking at his ever expressionless face. "They are fine now. I just have to rest a few days." He said slowly rotating his injured shoulder to show her that it's ok. It hurt her so much to see him bearing all the pain, all the secrets just to himself and never share anything with her. She looked down her hands, trying to hide the tears hiding behind her lashes.

"What's wrong, Rangiku-san?" he asked staring at her. She turned her head to the other side and quickly wiped away the tears. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I am fine." She said smiling as cheerfully as she can. Gin didn't response to her but just kept staring at her. "Rangiku-san, you are not a good liar. Tell me what's wrong. I will take care of it for you." He said as he took her hand in his bandaged hand. "You shouldn't frown. It doesn't look good on you." He said as he stokes her hand slowly. Her face flushed brightly as she looked at his face and she felt as though everything had melted away. "Gin-san…" He sighed and turned around to sit face to face with her. "Saying my name again and again won't solve anything, Rangiku-chan. Tell me what's troubling you"

Maybe this time I should tell him, I should confront him right now, right here. Matsumoto thought as she watched Gin's face. She wouldn't have another chance like this to talk with him freely. "Gin-san, I'm…I'm worry." "Worry about what?" he asked not taking his eyes off hers. "I…I am worry about you, Gin-san." She bit her lip as the words spilled out uncontrollably before she could stop herself. He looked a bit taken back but then his usual vacant expression filled his face. "You are worry about me?" She watched as he looked at her intently with his clear sky blue eyes.

"I don't know where you are anymore, Gin-san. I don't know where you go or I don't know what you do. It is like…I don't even know you anymore." Tears pour down her eyes as she let go of herself and spill everything she had retained for years. "I don't like that kind of thing between us, Gin-san. I…" her words came to an abrupt stop as he suddenly pulled her into his embrace. She crashed into his chest and was pinned under his arm. The scent of his body mixed with a hint of blood and spirit from the bandages rushed into her nose. But somehow, she liked it. He put his hands tight around her and she buried herself into his chest.

"Rangiku-chan, don't cry. I don't like to see tears on your face. They don't look good on you." She pushed against his chest and reluctantly he released her. "Gin-san, I…" He stopped her by brushing off the tears from her cheek. "Rangiku-san, don't worry about me. The things I do, or the places I go, I know what I am doing. I don't want you to worry about me." "But I…" "Do you not trust me? Does your love for me have fade away that you can't put your faith in me anymore?" He said waves of emotion flashing across his ever blank face. "No, Gin-san. I do love you, the same way as I always had. It is just…" He brushed away the stands of hair from her face and said, "Then trusts me, Rangiku-san. I promise you everything will be fine. Everything will work out fine. Just trust me, Rangiku."

She watched as he turned his gaze back to the sky. His face plain and expressionless but this is the man she had loved as long as she could remember and that is no chance that is going to change ever. She could trust him, she had to trust him. She squeezed out a faint smile and dried her tears with the cuff of her hakana. He looked back at her and held her hand in his. "That's better. Don't cry, Rangiku-san. Don't cry for anyone, not even for me."

A cold brush of wind wakes her up from her memories. The sun has completely sunk into the horizon and the dark canvas has replaced the bright warm evening sky. The shadows of persimmon trees flutter across the courtyard as the wind blow pass them. You asked me to trust you, Gin and I did. Even after all this, a part of me is still believing in you. She sighs and hugs herself as the cold wind embraces her. "Matsumoto-san, what are you doing here?" Kira's voice knocks her out of her troubled mind.

She turns to see him standing behind her in his usual self, gloomy and uptight. There is no wonder in why Gin and him got along so well. They are of similar characters. She smiles and said, "Nothing. Just taking a stroll around the Seireitei. But…" she turn around to look at the empty courtyard behind her. "I don't know how I end up here. Somehow no matter where I head, I end up here." Kira follows her gaze and said, "I understand how you feel. But…" Matsumoto turns back at him and see him struggling to speak his mind.

"But I still believe in Captain Ichimaru. I have my faith in him. To others he may see harsh and emotionless but I…I trust him." Matsumoto can't take in a pleased smile than bloom out of her lips at his words. May be she is not alone after all. She walks over to him and pats his shoulder. "He is lucky to have a vice captain like you, Kira. I am glad for him." Kira smiles and looks back at her. Gin, you are not alone. I will bring you back home. This time I won't let you walk away again. I won't let you leave me without an explanation. This time I will stand with you, I will walk with you wherever u go. I promise you that. With a decisive gleam in her eyes, she grips her hands tight and head to the front door.

"I better go. Captain Hisugaya will be looking for me. See you around, Kira." "Yes, Masumoto-san." Kira replies and smile faintly. Without saying anything anymore, Matsumoto run out of the courtyard. The moon is shining brightly over the soul society, rays of hope and dreams lit up the land as though they are fireflies in the sweet songs of cool breezes. If only they can reach the dark deserts of Hueco Mundo…If only they can…


End file.
